The popularity and widespread use of video games has increased dramatically in recent years. A common architecture that is used for development of video games is an entity-component architecture, which may also be commonly referred to as an entity-component system. Such an architecture or system may include entities that may represent objects within a virtual space of a video game, such as characters, weapons, animals, structures, and the like. Each such entity may include one or more components that may represent aspects of the entity. For example, a wolf entity may be defined within a video game context, and the wolf entity may include components such as a mesh render component, an animation component, an artificial intelligence (AI) component, a health component, and others. The behavior of an entity may be changed, for example, by adding and removing components. An entity-component architecture may be advantageous because it may provide an efficient and intuitive model for defining and organizing video game objects. However, the entity-component architecture may also involve a number of drawbacks. For example, it may often be desirable for a single component to behave differently depending upon various factors, such as a type of device on which the component executes (e.g., server, client, editor, game console, etc.). However, in conventional entity-component architectures, an approach may be employed in which an identical component with identical functionality may be deployed to all devices, irrespective of their different operational contexts. This approach may sometimes reduce the efficiency, reliability, and security of a component when it executes within these different operational contexts.